Rogal Dorn
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information qwerty nation is a medium sized, developing, and maturing nation at 88 days old with citizens primarily of Pacific Islander ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of qwerty nation work diligently to produce Lumber and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. qwerty nation is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of qwerty nation has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. qwerty nation allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. qwerty nation believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. qwerty nation will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. NPO Membership Beginning within the NPO Rogal Dorn applied for the membership of the New Pacific Order on August 19th, 2010. Nascar8FanGA, who was impressed by some of Rogal's answers, approved of his application on August 24th, 2010. After the approval, Rogal attended the Academy in order to gain knowledge regarding CN and life on Planet Bob. He took the exam the same night and passed it. NPO War History Rogal Dorn has not yet taken part in any major wars while in the New Pacific Order. Friendship and Camaraderie Rogal Dorn has many friends in NPO, he was quoted as saying this about them. Rogal Dorn thinks highly of Contra and Vengashii. Rogal himself said regarding them: Future Aspirations Squad Memberships He was a member of the short lived "Fearless Chickens" Squad with Squad Leader Jamsoolee and Squad Lt Degree. Rogal Dorn is currently the Squad Leader of the Ghost squad's younger Gamma variant which shares the same name as it's elder squad. The Ghosts from Omega Battalion mentor and assist their younger Ghosts. The squad was formed with his friends Caius Alexandrian, AngelRick and Degree. Kalanyr is the newest Ghost to join the squad. Occupations Rogal joined the Recruiting Corps. His duty as Recruiter is to recruit new nations to join the New Pacific Order. He also joined the Tech Corps and the Diplomatic Corps. As Tech Procurer, he takes care of sending tech to the older and more mature nations. On 4 October 2010 Rogal assumed the role of Dispatcher in the Tech Corps. His duties as a Dispatcher are to ensure Technology is being procured and sent out efficiently and as fast as possible. He still procures Tech while even while serving as a Dispatcher. As Imperial Ambassador, Rogal keeps in touch with foreign alliances in order to improve relations with them. Rogal Joined the Wiki Division of the Media Corps as a Wiki Author. His duties as a Wiki Author are to update existing NPO wiki entries as well as creating new wiki articles for NPO. His favorite occupation is being a Wiki Author because he loves to log historical articles and to chronicle past endeavors and awards of fellow Pacificans. '''Job Date of Ranks' Procurer - 2 september 2010 to 2 november 2010 Recruiter - 7 september 2010 to present Imperial Ambassador - 10 september 2010 to present Wiki Author - 19 september 2010 to present Dispatcher - 4 october 2010 to present Duties within the NPO '''Rogal Dorn's Current Job Dogtags '''Rogal Dorn's Former Job Dogtags Trivia The name Rogal Dorn comes from Warhammer 40k and he is the Primarch of the "Imperial Fists" Legion. Category:Tech Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Recruitment Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Diplomatic Corp of the New Pacific Order